Un Conveniente Percance
by Arlette Blacklen
Summary: Isabella Swan sale de su trabajo molesta por el pésimo día que ha tenido y sube al metro sin imaginarse la ardiente experiencia que está a puntos de enfrentar.


**Un Conveniente Percance**

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer_

Hoy oficialmente era el día más horrible de toda mi vida!

Mi reloj despertador no sonó, mi confiable automóvil se averió y hoy, precisamente hoy a mi jefe se le antojó que debíamos tener reunión de planeamiento la cual terminó más tarde de lo previsto, mucho más tarde. Me encontraba en la Estación del Metro sentada en una pequeña gradilla esperando a ese maldito transporte público que tanto odiaba, detestaba el hecho de viajar en metro, las multitudes, el tiempo perdido, todo era una molestia, recordaba claramente ahora la razón por la que había decidido comprar mi auto, sí, ese auto que hoy había decidido dejar de funcionar, argh! mi día no podía ir peor. El metro llegó y abordé el último vagón con la esperanza de que nadie más entrara en el. Agradecía enormemente que hoy no hubiera tanta gente en la estación, el metro estaba casi vacío y hasta el momento nadie más se había subido al vagón en el que me encontraba, parecía que la balanza se comenzaba a inclinar a mi favor, el maquinista dio el último aviso y yo inhalé profundamente, feliz de hacer este viaje de treinta minutos completamente sola, pero en ese momento todo se echó a perder.

Las puertas del vagón estaban terminando de cerrarse y el metro iniciaba a moverse cuando súbitamente apareció un hombre forzando las puertas para entrar, dí un pequeño chillido asustada, y si se trataba de un asaltante que venía por mí?, o peor aún, un violador?.

Sólo esto faltaba para terminar de arruinar mi vida, acabar violada en el vagón de un metro. Respiré profundo y lento intentando calmarme, rebusqué en mi bolso el gas paralizante y me preparé para lo que venía, si quería atacarme, me aseguraría de que no le fuera fácil.

El hombre se tropezó al entrar pero mantuvo el equilibrio sin caer, se incorporó y se dirigió a los asientos del frente. Uff!, que alivio, sólo se trataba de otro pasajero más. Intenté divisar el rostro del hombre sin conseguirlo, su cabello era color castaño dorado y llevaba un pantalón de corte sastre negro, una camisa blanca manga larga con éstas arremangadas hasta los codos, zapatos negros, y su saco negro en el brazo, ciertamente debía venir de trabajar al igual que yo.

Estuve sentada observándolo inquietada por el hecho de no poder ver su rostro, algo en él me tenía muy intrigada, en ese momento un sonido musical me sacó de mis pensamientos, era mi teléfono celular.

El hombre volvió la vista hacia mí algo asustado, inhaló profundo y volvió su vista al frente, el ver su rostro me dejó anonadada, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en la vida, su piel nívea, y unos hermosos ojos verdes en los cuales deseaba perderme por siempre, Isabella Marie Swan que demonios te está pasando con este hombre?!.

**Bella? –** escuché una voz cerca de mi oído, ups, cierto, el teléfono.

**Hola Jane! –** respondí aun algo distraída por el monumento que tenía en frente.

**Qué te sucede amiga?, tengo rato de estar hablándote –** preguntó con voz preocupada.

**N..ada, tranquila, es sólo que estaba algo distraída –** Contesté.

**Bueno, si tú lo dices, sólo llamaba para confirmar la cena con las chicas para mañana – **

**Eh, sí, sí voy –** Respondí mirando fijamente a ese tormento carnal.

**Ok!, nos vemos mañana entonces, duerme bien, pareces algo despistada, más que de costumbre –** Terminó Jane entre risitas.

**Lo que tu digas, chao –** Me despedí y colgué. Bajé mi mirada para guardar mi móvil en mi bolsa.

**Hola! –** Saludó la voz más hermosa y aterciopelada que me podría imaginar.

Levanté la vista lentamente para encontrarme con esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes fijos sobre mí.

**H…ola! –** Contesté nerviosamente, ese hombre no podía ser más perfecto.

**Como estás?, disculpa que no te haya saludado antes, pensé que estaba sólo –** Oh por Dios, era tan bello.

**N…no, no te preocupes, yo tampoco noté en que momento entraste –** Mentí, imposible que un hombre como él pase desapercibido.

**Mmm… ya veo –** Ahora parecía algo molesto o desepcionado, porqué le molestaría que no lo hubiera notado?, genial Bella, los echarás todo a perder.

**Es que estaba leyendo –** agregué alzando el libro que siempre cargaba en mi bolso.

**Ah… así que te gusta leer, interesante –** dijo volteándose hasta que su rostro quedara de frente.

**Si, lo hago de vez en cuando – **

De pronto el metro se detuvo súbitamente haciendo que me fuera de frente y cayera de bruces, las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme frente a frente a escasos centímetros ese perfecto rostro con una expresión de preocupación.

**Te encuentras bien? –** preguntó en un tono tan preocupado como su expresión, y extendiendo su mano ofreciéndomela como apoyo.

**Eh… si, eso creo –** respondí tomando su mano, el sólo contacto de su piel hizo que todo mi cuerpo sufriera un escalofrió y mi temperatura corporal se incrementara considerablemente.

**Segura que estás bien?, te golpeaste algo fuerte –** Aww, él se preocupaba por mí.

**Si, estoy segura –** insistí sentándome de nuevo en mi sitio.

**Me alegro –** expresó sentándose a mi lado y dibujando una hermosa y fascinante sonrisa torcida que me dejó perpleja.

**Uy!, disculpa, que descortés, ni siquiera me he presentado, mucho gusto!, mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen –** dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa ésta vez y extendiendo de nuevo su mano.

**Edward… -** Musité embobada imaginándome esos alineados y blancos dientes mordiendo uno de mis pezones, control Bella control!, me reprendí a mi misma.

**El gusto es mío, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen sólo Bella –** contesté con la mente un poco más centralizada.

La puerta que comunica el vagón con el de enfrente se abrió y entro uno de los funcionarios del metro.

**Buenas noches, mi nombre es Marco, disculpen el suceso de hace un momento, tuvimos un pequeño problema técnico, estamos intentando solucionarlo, si el servicio eléctrico deja de funcionar en** **algún momento no se preocupen, es parte de la reparación –** Era un hombre algo mayor y con un aspecto bastante serio.

**No hay problema, nosotros estaremos bien –** le respondió Edward utilizando de nuevo esa sonrisa que me perturbaba.

**De acuerdo joven, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en utilizar el teléfono de emergencias, ya que los dos vagones de enfrente están vacíos, las reparaciones tardaran alrededor de treinta minutos, talvez un poco más –** Concluyó el hombre.

**Ésta bien, cualquier cosa avisamos entonces –** Contesté con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. Que demonios me estaba sucediendo?!, normalmente yo no me comporto así.

**Bueno jóvenes, yo me retiro –** Finalizó el hombre retirándose por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

**Mmm… creo que estaremos aquí solos más tiempo de lo normal… -** Comentó Edward recalcando la palabra solos y provocando otro escalofrío en mi.

**Eh… sí, eso parece –** no pude responder nada más.

**Y qué hace una mujer tan bella sola a éstas horas? – **preguntó de manera pícara.

**Saliendo de mi trabajo, que hoy, casualmente, terminó más tarde de lo previsto –** contesté sintiendo como la sangre subía hasta mi rostro y se acumulaba sutilmente en mis mejillas, estaba flirteando conmigo?.

**Ya veo, entonces esa es la razón por la que es la primera vez que te veo aquí –** expresó examinando el vagón.

**No precisamente, normalmente viajo en auto, pero se averío así que… -** dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**Te toca el martirio del transporte público –** concluyó él.

**Algo así –** hoy era una excepción.

El metro se tambaleó súbitamente haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia…

**Mmm… muy conveniente… –** murmuró con su sonrisa torcida mientras acortaba más la distancia entre nuestros rostros, unió nuestros labios en un suave beso y se separó inmediatamente…

**Lo lamento –** expresó **– que pena, normalmente no me comporto de esta manera, es sólo que, empiezo a sentir una atracción hacia ti realmente incontrolable -** en ese momento descubrí que lo que yo estaba sintiendo también lo sentía él, y decidí que le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

**Pues, parece que tenemos algo en común –** le dije de forma pícara.

Cerré los ojos y acerqué nuevamente nuestros rostros hasta posar mis labios dulcemente sobre los suyos, la sensación fue mil veces mejor de lo que me imaginaba, era como si nuestros labios hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos, se amoldaban perfectamente, mordí levemente su labio inferior provocando que abriera sus labios, en ese momento me dí la libertad de introducir mi lengua en su boca, a lo cual respondió ofreciéndome la suya, nuestras lenguas iniciaron una excitante danza que provocaba un calor inquietante en mi interior, quería que me hiciera suya, que tomara mi cuerpo y se adueñara de él. El aire me estaba faltando y Edward debió notarlo porque separó nuestro beso aún manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas.

**Mmm… no me esperaba esto –** murmuró haciendo que su aliento golpeara mi rostro exitándome aun más.

**Y que te esperabas exactamente –** le dije de la manera más sensual que pude. Se aclaró la garganta lo cual me causó mucha gracia, lo estaba poniendo nervioso?

**Pues, esperaba que me recriminaras, golpearas o algo así – **

**Creo que no me conoces Edward Cullen –** la voz sensual salía casi con naturalidad, genial!.

**No, parece que no –** volvió a estampar sus labios en los míos poniendo más ansiedad y deseo esta vez.

Colocó una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura, besó la comisura de mis labios y comenzó a descender en una travesía de besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi cuello, lo mordió levemente provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido. Lo sentí sonreír sobre mi piel, continuó hasta llegar a mi escote, dio un pequeño beso en medio de mis pechos y luego hizo algo que me dejó atónita, colocó su boca en uno de mis senos y dio un pequeño mordisco a mi pezón por encima de la blusa haciendo que brotara de mi interior un sonoro gemido.

**Bella, no quiero hacer algo en lo que tu no estés de acuerdo –** murmuró mirando fijamente mis ojos.

**Edward Cullen, tienes autorización de hacer lo que quieras conmigo, soy toda tuya – **

Un gruñido salió de su interior mientras soltaba uno a uno los botones de mi blusa, notó el cierre frontal de mi sostén y me miró arqueando una ceja.

**Muy… muy conveniente –** murmuró mientras desabrochaba la prenda, mordí mi labio inferior para ahogar el gemido que quiso escapar de mi interior mientras aprisionaba con sus labios uno de mis pezones, mientras acariciaba delicadamente mi otro seno con una de sus manos, incrusté mis dedos en su revolcada cabellera atrayéndolo más hacia mí, volvió a besarme en la boca y colocó sus manos en mi cadera, luego me levantó fácilmente y me colocó a horcadas sobre él.

**Es mi turno –** susurré entre sus dulces labios.

**Como quieras –** respondió dejando sus manos en mis caderas y mirándome a los ojos. Deslicé hábilmente mis dedos por los botones de su camisa para descubrir su torneado pecho, acaricié cada rincón de éste con delicadeza mientras besaba su cuello y mordía él lóbulo de su oreja, ganándome exquisitos gemidos por parte de mi amante…

**Bella… -** nombró entre gemidos, mi pecho se infló de orgullo al hacerme saber que era yo quien provocaba aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo, bajé mis manos lentamente hasta su pantalón y saqué el botón de un solo tirón, bajé lentamente la cremallera y escuché como su respiración se aceleró notablemente. Acaricié el bulto que se apreciaba marcadamente en su boxer, volvió a gemir…

**Esto es una tortura lo sabes? **– murmuró con voz ronca, no le presté la más ligera importancia, deslicé mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y aprisione su erección con mis dedos, acaricié levemente la base, viajé lentamente hasta la punta y jugué con ella un poco…

**Bella por favor… -** expresó entre gemidos mientras deslizaba mi falda hacia arriba, levantó levemente su cuerpo y bajo su ropa interior para que su miembro quedara completamente visible, tomó mis caderas y me levantó ligeramente su erección rozaba mi entrada por encima de mis bragas…

**Edward… - **gemí sonoramente, su rostro reflejaba una deslumbrante sonrisa… se estaba vengando, su miembro acariciaba mi clítoris haciendo que me mojara aún más de lo que ya estaba, la sensación era indescriptible y la necesidad de él… insoportable…

**Ya no aguanto más –** susurré entre gemidos **– te necesito dentro… -** gemí ante sus caricias, una de sus manos subió lentamente por mi pierna, sus dedos aprisionaron mis bragas y las arrancaron de un solo tirón… Soltó mis caderas levemente y su miembro entró de golpe en mí, un grito ahogado escapó de mi garganta.

Cabalgué a mi martirio sexual hábilmente, mis manos en sus hombros me daban el apoyo necesario para realizar mis movimientos, las suyas en mis caderas seguían el mismo Patrol… arriba, abajo… sentí que mi desbocado corazón se saldría de mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros labios unidos en un eterno y ardiente beso, el hecho de estar en ese vagón hacía que la experiencia fuera aún más excitante. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, estaba a puntos de llegar y el debió notarlo ya que aceleró el movimiento de mis caderas y movió las suyas entrando más profundamente en mí, sus jadeos me indicaron que él también iba a llegar, solté un grito al sentir espasmos recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo…

**Edward! –** exclamé colocando mi cabeza en su pecho, el siguió moviendo mis caderas y soltó un grito ahogado, había llegado, continuó moviendo levemente mis caderas con sus manos mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban…

**Gracias… -** susurré aún con mi cabeza en su pecho…

**A ti –** murmuró con voz ronca… el vagón se tambaleó bruscamente. **– parece que ya solucionaron el problema** – expresó mirando al frente.

**Eso parece –** dije levantando mi cabeza **– creo que deberíamos vestirnos – **

**Mmm… en serio lo crees? –** preguntó haciendo un puchero y aprisionando con sus manos mi trasero causando que diera un respingo…

**Si, no quisiera que llegáramos a la estación y me vieran así –** expresé mirando mis pechos.

**Tienes razón –** dijo levantándome de las caderas, me puse de pie y examiné el suelo…

**Buscabas esto? –** preguntó jugando con mis bragas **– lo lamento, no quise romperlas –** expresó haciendo un puchero… reí por lo bajo y me arreglé la ropa, él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

**Creo que llegaremos dentro de cinco minutos –** musité mientras me arreglaba el cabello.

**Entonces tenemos tiempo para otro –** murmuró tomando mis caderas y sentándome sobre su regazo.

**Un "rapidín"? –** dije moviendo mis caderas, noté como su miembro comenzaba a palpitar…

**Mmm... no estaría mal –** dijo entre gemidos.

**Mmm… no lo creo –** expresé levantándome de su regazo – ya he tenido suficiente riesgo por ésta noche - expresé caminando sensualmente hasta el centro del vagón con mi bolso bajo el brazo, quería torturarlo un poco, sus ojos me miraban con evidente deseo, mordí mi labio inferior…

Divisé luces fuera del vagón, estábamos llegando, Edward se levantó para caminar hacia mí, el metro frenó y él calló sentado de nuevo, las puertas se abrieron y una gran número de personas entraron de golpe, lo busqué con la vista desesperadamente, las personas comenzaron a estrujarme y me abrí paso entre ellas para salir del vagón esperando que él también lo hiciera, me quedé frente a la puerta esperando, ésta se cerró y el metro comenzó a moverse. Me quedé helada, no salió, maldita sea no salió!, y ahora que se supone que haría?, sentí una opresión en mi pecho… lo había perdido…


End file.
